A New Favorite
by The Notorious Cat
Summary: Grissom Sara Drama, No Romance. One Shot. Sara's intense thoughts after Grissom rejects her. Will someone bring her out of her nightmare?


Another beer. Another whiskey. Another...hell, I can't even name another alcoholic drink.

Damn.

I just...I don't even know anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

New Favorite  
They all say it  
I'll say it too  
You've got a new favorite

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometimes, I blame myself, for not seeing the signs. Sometimes, I blame him, for completely turning me down, for leading me on and throwing the door in my face.

But mostly, I blame her.

Catherine.

Damnit Grissom! Why do you love her? Why not me? Why not me...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You're old standby  
Your right hand guy  
Is nothing new  
You've got a new favorite

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maybe four years wasn't long enough for you, not long enough to work up the courage, or get to know me, or something.

Maybe, you've loved her all along.

Maybe I'm not beautiful enough for you.

Maybe, I should stop making excuses for you and your stupidity.

I mean, come on. She has a kid, a murdered husband, a murdering father, and no valid sense in men.

Well, maybe I have no valid sense in men either.

But what about all the rest?!?!

I have no kid.

I have no murdered husband.

And I sure as hell have no murdering father!

So why not me Grissom?

Why not me...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why do you lie about love?  
I saw the light go out

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I thought you liked me.

I thought you enjoyed my company.

I thought you wanted me around.

I thought I was your star pupil.

I suppose I just thought wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And should I go  
you won't say so  
I know its true

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I thought you wanted to take this further.

Damn that word.

This.

This this this.

"_I don't know what to do about this Sara."_

Well, now I don't know what to do about my broken heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know you've got a new favorite  
I know you've got a new favorite- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So.

Here I am.

Scared and lonely.

Scared of my past choices in men.

Lonely for a companion.

Scared of going back to work.

Lonely enough to drink my pain away.

Scared of this scary world.

Lonely in this lonely world.

With no one to save me.

And it's all your fault.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You've got a new favorite

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And in the middle of my remorse, I hear the doorbell ring.

I kid myself that it's you, literally laughing out loud.

I think that maybe I'm drunk or something.

I'm still laughing when I reach the door.

"Hey." Says a voice.

Now I might be drunk, but I know that voice, and I realize the answers to all my problems.

"Hey." I say, swaggering a little.

"Sara, you're living in a human pig sty. What have you been doing to yourself babe?" he asks.

"I...I can't remember. Why are you here?"

"I love you too much to let you waste yourself away. It took me this long to realize it, and I know you are hurting, but please, just let me come in." he says.

I smile and fall into his open arms.

He hugs me tight and I smile through my tears.

There are five kinds of tears.

Mine are of joy and love.

"I love you too Nick."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note –

Hey, definitely tell me your thoughts on this.

- Notorious

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
